


Awake

by Frankenskr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There're two big secrets buried in Merlin's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> 其中那个“Don't talk”的梗是在微博上刷到了 原po不记得了。。。太带感于是记了好久QAQ

冬季，并不算太冷，但Merlin觉得仍旧有股寒气侵袭着他，即使他现在一身冷汗浸湿了床单和毯子。月光从他床边那个很小的窗子渗进来，北风让窗户咣当咣当地震动，让人越发感受到冷。

Merlin无法入睡。

他能感到自己的大脑甚至在发热，因为太快的无法停止的运转而发热，将他浑身上下所有的温度都拉扯进了头顶那一块地方，在夜色中鲜活生动地透支着他。Merlin不能停止想那些所有的事情，包括龙、剑、骑士、法师等等。也许只能说，他太过习惯于去想Arthur，而现在，他又无法不在想到Arthur的时候想到失去对方的可能性。

那是纯粹的恐慌感，Merlin担忧自己的每一步是否有错误或是忽视了什么，担忧明天发生的事情就会造成Arthur的死亡和Camelot的分崩离析，担忧Arthur现在已经死了。

Arthur现在躺在他的床上，Gwen身边，浑身冰冷僵硬，因为深夜探入Camelot的Morgana派来的法师将他杀害了，而Merlin毫不知情，为时已晚。

或许理智的某一部分让他知道自己只是在凭空想象，因此他没有真的跑到Arthur的床边去看着他呼吸，因此“Gwen会在”这个理由能够阻止他现在就走到Arthur的床边看着他呼吸。

他曾经看过，在Arthur还只是王子的时候，他真的看过。

金发即使在黑暗中也很耀眼，Arthur在睡眠中平和而强大。Merlin想过，自己大概也就是在那时候的某一瞬间，突然意识到了自己不一样的情感。

他想要见他，他需要见他。在现在他还能见他的每一刻里，Merlin都不想浪费自己即将耗尽的，倒计时一样的时间。他并不相信Arthur会死，他不愿意相信，但是他害怕这个结果，逃避那个现在在他脑子里不停乱撞的地名Cameland。

Merlin对这几个音节有一种生理性的厌恶，希望自己永远都不会从别人口中听见它——即使，它一直以一种类似耳语的方式在他自己的意识里回荡。

他想要Arthur。这种欲望几乎要把他的胸腔灼出一个洞来。没有人知道他有多想，“想”这种东西让他时时刻刻都处在疯狂和崩溃的边缘，他想要Arthur想到错以为意念已经让他眼前的黑暗都颤抖融化了，可眨眼之后，世界仍未改变。

命运，他爱命运并且依赖于命运。他恨它。

“Arthur。”他在黑暗中发出声音。

Merlin在Camelot的夜色中起身，只披了一件简单的单衣，意识不到自己冷还是暖，打开房门放轻脚步一点一点从Gaius身边走过。他顺手拿了一只火把，沿着长长的走廊一直走到Arthur卧室旁边的拐角，用魔法熄灭了手中的火把。

门口的守卫站的笔直，Merlin考虑了要不要回去，但他靠在墙上，克制着自己的呼吸和心跳，想到墙的另一侧就是Arthur，一个可能还活着，还温暖，还能在明天早晨笑着和他说话的Arthur——Merlin控制不住自己想要进入那间卧室的冲动。

甚至，也许他能看到什么不该看到的，但是他已经顾不得了。

Merlin抬起了右手，血流冲刷着他的耳膜。他驱使自己体内的魔法流动起来，去寻找面前这堵墙的弱点。魔法的流动让他的四肢都一点一点暖和了起来，而他确实找到了那个点，他感到了石块在自然之力下的共振，他不需要破坏它们，它们在他强烈的意愿面前让路，让他可以透过去。

穿过这堵墙，前方就是Arthur。

他几乎就要走过去了。

“Merl。”

这个声音就在他的耳边突然响起，太过熟悉，Merlin无法进行防范就感到自己被拉离原地好几步远。他在走，Arthur的金发在前方若隐若现，几乎让他以为这只是自己的错觉。但不可能是错觉——如此不合理的事情，总不太可能是错觉。

“Arthur？”

他试着叫了一声，对方脚步顿了一下，并没有停。

他们一直走到了一个长廊的的尽头，尽头有一扇锁着的门。Merlin自诩对Camelot的城堡很熟悉，这会儿却并没有分辨出自己在哪里，只是Arthur停了下来，他也就停了下来，Arthur没有回头，他就耐心地等了一会儿。

他手里还拿着一根灭掉的火把，让Merlin觉得自己有点蠢，他尴尬地把火把扔在了脚边，轻微的声音却听起来非常有存在感。Arthur背对着他面对着那扇门，Merlin突然希望自己不仅仅是个法师，最好还能是个通灵者之类的，能够听见Arthur现在在想什么。

金发国王有些时候相当蠢，蠢到Merlin怀疑自己做的事情到底有何意义，但又有些时候，当真正的King Arthur被激发出来的时候，他让最伟大的魔法师感到害怕。

这里并不是战场，Merlin想不明白是什么东西在激发着Arthur的本能。

“Arthu——”

他名字刚叫了一半，就被突然转过身的Arthur一下子推到了旁边的墙上，脚踢到了那个火把，吓了他自己一跳。

“Arthur，你在干什——”

“Don’t. Talk. ”

金发男人的左手压着他的右侧颈，右手搭在左手腕上，前臂整个抵在Merlin的锁骨一直到肩胛的位置。他并没有抬头，好像在回避和Merlin的视线交汇，金发在Merlin的眼前轻微的颤抖。

Merlin没有说话，因为Arthur的身体就紧靠着他的，他能感觉到对方的体温和心跳。他能感觉到对方活着。

“Merlin？”

“嗯？”

“呼吸。”

于是Merlin意识到自己忘记了呼吸。

他长吸入一口空气的时候觉得自己几乎就要彻底放弃了，他觉得大概下一秒自己就要把所有的事情说出来，告诉Arthur一切，然后说，不要死。

这个一切包括魔法，也包括他长久的迷恋。他要告诉Arthur自己所拥有的所有力量都是为了他，告诉对方自己手上的鲜血和自己犯过的错误，告诉对方那些预言都是如何讲述的，并且告诉对方，自己是如何在黑夜中臆想他的国王的。

他张开了嘴，却说不出话来。他知道自己不能忽视那些后果，因为Arthur将不得不去选择，因为他们两个将再也没有回到之前的机会，因为Merlin可以拿自己的生命冒险，但不能拿自己生命中最重要的人来冒险。他承担不起后果。

Merlin慢慢地放松了下来，闭上眼，放弃一样开始享受现在这种不知道能算做什么的亲近。

“你刚刚是不是要……？”

Arthur突然开始说话，同时从他身上站了起来，放开了对Merlin的控制。他在黑暗中观察着对方的反应，Merlin看起来有些心不在焉，就好像根本不在乎他准备说些什么。

“算了，不重要。”

“Arthur？”

该死的，Arthur喜欢听Merlin叫他的名字。

“我说了不重要。”

Merlin盲目地点了点头，安静了几秒。

“但是这么晚了你为什么——”

“睡不着，在城堡里转了一圈，回来就看见你。”Arthur突然生出了一种想要坦诚一切的冲动，他抬起头看着Merlin的眼睛。Merlin总会很……投入地看着他，让他觉得自己被需要——不，让他觉得自己需要对方。

或许要让他说的话，这就是“Merlin的魅力”。

很多年前，他曾经和Morgana说起过这个。Morgana对Merlin这种魅力的形容最后归结为了“sweet”，而这么多年以来，Arthur无时无刻不在下意识地反抗这种魅力，就好像只有几岁的孩子不愿意被甜言蜜语收买，而想要表现地难以对付时会表现出来的那种反抗。

这些回忆让Arthur软化了下来，他的嘴角慢慢带出了点笑意，让Merlin觉得自己的心跳停了一下。

“Merlin，你刚刚是不是正准备要……穿过那堵墙？”

他问的很轻，但Merlin一下子就僵硬了。

“什么？怎么可能。你一定是弄错了Arthur，我什么时候想要，呃，穿过一堵墙？”

“就在我叫你Merl之前。”

“陛下……”

他们互相看着对方沉默了很久，Merlin看起来难以置信的悲伤。Arthur想要抹去这种不知道为什么会紧紧笼罩在Merlin身上的悲伤，但他甚至不知道从何开始。

他再开口时嗓子有些干哑：“给你三次机会猜测我已经知道多久了。”

Merlin盯着他，似乎是在看他但又似乎不是，Arthur稍微动了一下之后突然发现，Merlin现在深陷在某种挣扎之中，看起来像是快要死了。

“天哪，Merlin……”他皱着眉头稍稍向前了一步，Merlin却明显往身后地墙上贴过去，“如果你不想猜，我不会强求你的。如果你不想说也没关系，我不会知道，还有其他人，任何人都不会知道。”

Merlin并没有犹豫地摇了摇头：“不，我不是。天知道我一直以来多想让你知道，Arthur，只是……”

他不知道该如何说出来。

“Arthur，你根本不明白……”他看着Arthur，控制不住自己在脑中重复着要对方一直活下去的请求，“太多事情，我都太想让你知道了。”

他卸去了最大的秘密，却也丧失了一直以来控制自己感情的最大动力。他失去了沉默的理由，于是一切回归到了最简单的，一个人为所爱之人的牺牲和对他的保护。  
没有魔法的崛起，没有Albion，没有Camelot，没有任何伟大的事业，没有正义的杀戮。唯一的原因，只是我选择站在你身边。这让Merlin不得不承认自己身陷在某种可悲和可怜之中。一个秘密的揭露，只是埋住另一个秘密的又一抔土。

“你永远不会知道我最想告诉你的是什么。”


End file.
